United
by Miss Megz
Summary: Final showdown with Naraku! Guess who shows up to sink his fangs into a common enemy?


Naraku laughed unceasingly. The Shikon jewel was so close to being completed and Naraku had most of the pieces. It was going to be more difficult to kill him than Inuyasha and the others thought. All were seriously injured. And the battle was being lost. Naraku was winning.

"You were fools to think you could defeat me," Naraku chided.

"Says you!" Inuyasha yelled. He picked up his battered body and basically flung himself at Naraku with the Tetsaiga drawn. Naraku laughed even harder and sent Inuyasha flying.

_Inuyasha is getting too weak_ Kagome thought with panic _He can't do this alone but Miroku's unconscious and Sango'll be lucky if she can walk!_ Kagome picked up her bows and arrows. She had to try once more to get Naraku but he was getting better at avoiding her arrows. Kaugra fought and Kanna was indifferent self. She was fighting but differently. Naraku laughed again as he dodged Kagome's arrow.

"You think your arrows can even touch me any more?" his voice full of his evil humor. Inuyasha glared at Naraku. He knew that they were losing the battle but he would never admit he knew. Naraku was about to deal a fatal blow to Inuyasha when the ground shook. The battle stopped for a second. All looked in the direction of the source of the ground shaking.

Huge canines were coming. Wolves and dogs. In the front of the advancing wolf pack was Koga. He was in his true form (since Sesshoumaru has one, wouldn't Koga?). The wolves behind were as well. They howled. A battle cry. Next were the dogs. Leading them was a dog with only one paw in the front. Sesshoumaru. Behind him was the army of the West. Narkau laughed.

"Do they really think they can beat me?" he laughed more. Sesshoumaru howled as well. Another battle cry. All the canines rushed forward to offer their aid in the battle. Inuyasha and the others were amazed. Two enemies were coming to help. Obviously both hated Naraku.

Some how, Inuyasha found the strength to get up. Naraku's demons attacked but they were no match to the canines.

"Naraku's mine!" Inuyasha yelled. All that were rushing to kill Naraku stopped and returned to help their comrades. Naraku had gone off. Inuyasha had followed. "Did you really think you could win Naraku?" Inuyasha spat. Naraku glared. "Not so high and mighty now are you?" Inuyasha ridiculed. Naraku attacked. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled and sent the wind scar at Naraku. No luck, he didn't stop. "Backlash wave!" this time Naraku stopped. There was nothing left _of_ Naraku.

His voice ran through the air like a bell. "I'll be back," echoed through the area. Inuyasha felt chills run down his back.

Kaugra stopped fighting; she felt something beating in her chest. _My heart! I'm free!_ She got on her feather and left. Kanna was now dead (how I don't know). Inuyasha returned to Kagome and the others. Miroku was now conscious and excited that his wind tunnel was gone. He would have jumped for joy only he was too badly injured for that.

Koga, in his human form walked up to Inuyasha. "I find out you're not treating her right, I'll be back," he warned and left with the other wolf demons. Sesshoumaru and his army were in their human forms as well and were leaving. Sesshoumaru stopped once and looked at Inuyasha. There was a silent connection between the two then Sesshoumaru left with his army.

Kagome walked up beside Inuyasha. She knew something had gone between him and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had a small smile on his face.

"It's done," he muttered. He picked up the completed Shikon jewel and looked at it. "I don't want this," he muttered and caught up with Sesshoumaru. "Think the west can watch over this?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru took the jewel and melted it with his poison claws.

"It is better that the Shikon jewel not exist," Sesshoumaru let his hand fall back to his side. His army was waiting for him. Most were shouting their victory in a language unknown to humans but Shippo, Kilala, and Sesshoumaru knew what they were saying. Inuyasha had a vague idea. He being half demon meant he could just understand the language demons spoke. Inuyasha returned to the others.

"You gave up the Shikon jewel?" Kagome asked confused, "but what about becoming a full demon?"

"It's not worth it. I would lose something I couldn't live without," Inuyasha answered.

"The Tetsaiga?" Kagome questioned.

"No," Inuyasha looked up at the rising sun he felt so whole, for the first time in his life, "you." Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha laughed a little and gave Kagome a kiss. Sango smiled and Inuyasha and Kagome kissing gave Miroku an idea. He kissed Sango and Kilala covered Shippo's eyes. This was not something Shippo needed to see.

The world around them breathed. And all saw it was good.

Sappy ending, I know but still. This is my first fanfic where Inuyasha is the main char.


End file.
